


The Video Diary

by Ren (mizdarknezz3)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2012 hetalia humor, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bombing, Bullying, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Gen, Illnesses, Original Character-centric, War, old story being uploaded years after being written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizdarknezz3/pseuds/Ren
Summary: Mayvis sees that America has started uploading a video diary on YouTube and becomes worried about his health. She goes to the World Meeting to help him, but she might need to help herself first.
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter One: Going To America

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story I wrote in 2012 and uploaded to wattpad in 2019. I wanted to archive it here as well. It isn't finished and the direction it took by the end made me uncomfortable but I may come back to it someday. If anything else needs to be tagged please let me know. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy :3

The people who had mindlessly clicked the video saw a man with fingers that seemed to bony to be healthy fumble with whatever was being used to record. After he seemed to be satisfied that it was set up in the correct manner he began to step back and eventually flopped onto a couch. One of the people who happened to click the video was a girl named Caprice. That was her human name; she was technically the country of Mayivs a country between North America and Europe that was made up of lots of islands big and small. What surprised her was that the person in the video was someone she knew: Alfred, also known as the United States of America. She hadn’t seen him in a while since she skipped the last three meetings by faking being sick. It wasn’t that hard to make whoever was hosting believe her and have them ship the notes to her house.

When she saw him she became immediately worried. He was too skinny, a problem she saw very quickly. Another problem she saw was that he had become very pale. His normally happy smile looked like a strain on energy that it didn’t seem he had. She looked down at the videos release time and saw that it was posted only fifteen minutes ago. She let the video play as she began to pack clothes.

“So, uh hey people of the internet! I’m not sure what I really am doing at the moment, my boss told me to practice making videos where I explain things to people and my brother told me to try this video diary thing, so I am going to kill two birds with one stone.” America started. Although she wasn’t watching his actions she could hear nervousness in his voice. She didn’t blame him since sharing personal things with strangers seemed like a great way to get insulted.

“I’m not going for views and I rather not draw any eyes of people who know me to this so if you could not like these videos that would be awesome. I guess this is where I start talking now… A few weeks ago there was a meeting for my job and to be honest it was terrible. We never get anything done and everyone can be really insulting. Last time it was so bad that there was a chair fight. There were chairs flying everywhere! One of my coworkers got hit in the stomach with one so it did end. That isn’t a normal thing for normal people I guess but it was better than the week before that where someone actually broke the fire extinguisher and that white stuff was everywhere! They may seem fun but they really aren’t. Those events only happened because of the major arguments that break out during the meetings. A lot of times now the others are being crueler specifically to me it seems. They call me fat and stupid and go into detail about every single one of my flaws. I thought it was bad when my brother did that for three hours but with so many other people doing it and laughing about it when they are supposed to be my friends… it hurts. I try to brush it off but man it is really starting to get into my head. The next meeting is in five days. I wish I could skip it but I have to host it, lucky me!” He went on. Meanwhile, she finished packing and got into her car. She was going to go to the meeting this time and she was going to arrive early.

As she drove her black forester Subaru she listened to the last little bit of the video. “I think that’s going to be all for now. I don’t know how other people are comfortable sharing personal things like this. I really hope my coworkers don’t see this. I think they would yell at me and call me a needy child some more. I wonder if this makes me seem needy. Whatever it doesn’t really matter they shouldn’t see it since this isn’t my normal YouTube account and it shouldn’t get popular. So talk to you guys next time.” As he finished the video went dark and her phone tried to get her to watch something else. Instead she turned it off and at the next stop light plugged her IPod in. She listened to the song Caught like a Fly by Falling in Reverse in the beginning as she mulled over what she just heard.

She could confirm the fact that the meetings were indeed not normal and unproductive. The other countries could get very angry and mean fast. She wasn’t trying to pass herself off as a little angel that never got angry but compared to them she might as well be. America was often insulted and ragged on but as he had said he seemed to take it in stride. His words along with his appearance showed that he didn’t. She considered calling ahead about coming early and hoping to stay at his house and decided that, that would be a task for the airport.

The drive to the airport wasn’t a short one. It took her three hours to get there and once she bought her ticket she had fifteen minutes to waste. Hesitantly she pulled out her phone and unlocked it. It was a four insert password system and her password happened to be easily remembered by the phrase:  _ There’s no place like… _ ” She didn’t really like  Alice in Wonderland so that made it harder to guess. At least she thought it was that story that phrase came from…

Opening it the first thing she saw was her background picture a picture of her favorite character in a webcomic called Homestuck in a Sailor Moon outfit. She swiped her finger across the screen to the shortcut area she had for the people that she contacted the most. Clicking the photo of her and America together at Disney World with stupid grins, she stalled clicking the call button. She felt like she had rushed this decision and was regretting it but then she remembered the way he acted in the video and the way he looked and taking a deep breath she hit the call button.

It only rang once before he answered in his normal way to any country of: “Hello, this is the America the hero!”

“Hello America, its Mayivs calling.” She replied.

“Oh, hey dude it has been like, forever! Where have you been?” He asked her.

“Well to be honest home. I hate those meetings now-a-days so I faked a cough… Sorry.” She admitted to him. For a few moments there was silence.

“Ha, I hate them too, but will you please come to this one. I'm the host!” He asked her. A small smile spread across her face as she listened to him. It had been a while since she talked to any of the other countries.

“That is actually why I called you. I’m at the airport right now and I was wondering if I could stay at your place instead of a hotel.” She told him. He let out an exaggerated hmm before responding.

“Well France, England, and um… Canada are already staying here but I have plenty of room for you too.”

“That’s great! See you in a little while then.” She waved goodbye forgetting that he wouldn’t see. He also gave his farewell and by then her fifteen minutes were almost up so she headed to her plane.

To her joy she was still able to stay out of coach even on such short notice. The plane ride went smoothly giving her time to think about everything that had been going on. She was actually going to go to a world meeting again and America was hurting on the inside. She had to find some way to help him without revealing that she had seen his video. She felt her next two weeks were going to be interesting and continued to try and make that feeling constant so she could easily ignore all other feelings of dread.

* * *

France couldn’t help but wonder about the news he had just heard, that Mayivs was on her way to stay at America’s house for the world meeting. She hadn’t been coming to them as often as she used to and hearing her talk all congested over the phone coughing he had gotten the impression she was going to be ill for a long time period. He was also curious about why she wanted to stay at America’s place instead of a fancy hotel. The more he thought about it the more her actions weren’t fitting her personality.

“A moins que ... Elle est arrivé à développer des sentiments pour l'Amérique. ( Unless ... She came to develop feelings for America.)’’ He said aloud the answer that made the most sense to him and pleased with himself he went back inside to insult England for staying with America.


	2. Chapter Two: An Early Morning Interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayvis walks to America's house and gets a little lost on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rereading this story is weird, I used to have a lot different standards for chapters and different head canons for the characters. Caprice's character is also a lot different compared to how I write her now. It's interesting to look back on. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

It took hours for the plane to land and when it did it was 2am in New York a little away from where she was going to be staying. She felt extremely tired as she carried her rolling bag of luggage through the street heading towards America’s mansion only one more mile away. She berated herself for being too scared of the taxis to call one. As she walked on she looked around herself trying to see any familiar sights but all she could see was darkness. She wondered if she had walked into an area with no street lights or she was wondering if she managed to get herself off the road and in her tired state hadn’t noticed both made sense to her.

“Great good job Caprice! Why you’re at it you could do a rain dance and get soaked and get sick for real. The house you are staying at would really like that not even to mention all your electronics loving you as they short out!” She said sarcastically to herself. She made a great noise of frustration as she felt a drop of water and then a crack of thunder before it began pouring. She had no protection from the rain so she just began to walk faster.

While she sped walked in the direction she thought America’s house was, a flash of lightning struck, scaring her out of her wits and giving her enough light to prove that she had wandered off the road. She started her walk again with even more speed and was considering calling for help but kept pushing back the option with the excuse that it was too late. The lightning flashed again but closer and she saw with a small amount of hope the large house in the far distance. In her joy she began to run.

She wasn’t sure how long she ran or what time it was as she stepped into the light of America’s porch and out of the rain. She took a look at her watch which she could actually see and saw it was 5:00am. If she had taken a taxi it would have taken her only half an hour. Groaning, she knocked slightly hesitant on the door and hoped that someone would open it. She had slept a little on the plane but not enough to give her the energy to deal with getting lost in the dark and rain for three hours.

To her joy a completely awake Brit answered the door with a cup of tea in his hand and giant eyebrows raised in slight confusion. He motioned her inside which she did thankfully only realizing then how cold she was and that she was shaking from it.

“Alfred said you were coming and you may be coming late but normally you’re not this late.” England commented as she took off her sopping wet jacket and her too big trench coat.

“I got lost…again.” She replied to him while looking at all her soaked belongings in her bag. Arthur shook his head at her.

“Honestly it was one time a taxi driver tried to take advantage of you and you made sure without any of our help that he wouldn’t ever do something of the sort again, and it was in Germany!” Arthur scolded her. She tried to ignore his comment as she took out all the wet clothes to see how bad the damage was.

“You haven’t been up all night waiting right?” She asked, trying to change the subject.

“No but the rain woke me up and I couldn’t fall back to sleep” He muttered bitterly.

“Not to be rude but I am thankful that you woke up since I really didn’t want to stay the night out there.” She thanked him in her own way. He nodded and actually began to pay attention to what she was doing. He started to take the wet clothes and before she could say anything he was heading down the hall with a dryer. When he had returned he was holding a pair of shorts and a graphic t-shirt with superman's symbol on it.

“You would like warm pajamas correct? I am sure that America won’t mind if you borrow some of his clothes.” Arthur told her as she took the clothes. She thanked him and headed to the only guest room that looked untouched; she then changed and did a light amount of setting up the room before crawling into the bed under the covers and drifting off into a restless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! Have a great day!


	3. Chapter Three: Getting Pretty Sick Of Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caprice wakes up ill but begins trying to get information from Alfred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read through this chapter and it's so stupid it made me laugh. My twelve year old self had peak humor :P When I was reading through this again I noticed I did a perspective change in the middle of the chapter for some reason?? So I added some asterisks to help show that. Why was there a perspective change? No idea. Is Canada's perspective needed for this chapter? No. Am I keeping it in anyway? Yes. Hope ya'll enjoy xD

Matthew awoke later than he usually did the next day, most likely from being woke up late in the night by the thunder. He sleepily crawled out of bed and opened the door to his room and began to head down to the kitchen to get himself some food and Kuma some breakfast. When he arrived down there he saw a sight that wasn’t a large surprise. Arthur and Francis were fighting about something probably useless and strangling each other. Matthew skillfully avoided them and went to the fridge where he set out some fish for Kuma which the little white bear took greedily. He then began to make some pancakes for himself and make a little coffee.

When he finished making the pancakes he set the large pile on one plate took a separate plate for himself placing five pancakes on it and drowning them in maple syrup before taking his seat at the dining table. Francis seemed to notice as they stopped their full on fighting and switched to light bickering as they grabbed their own plates full of pancakes. About fifteen minutes later Alfred came down and announced that the hero was awake before taking almost all the remaining pancakes before Arthur stopped him.

“You dolt you can’t take the rest of the pancakes Caprice will want some as well!” Alfred left two pancakes on the plate for her they hoped and sat down before responding.

“Wait so she came last night? Did you find out what took her so long?” Alfred questioned.

“More like early morning. She arrived around 5:00 am soaked to the bone all because she got lost in the darkness. She really should get over her fear of taxis.” Arthur explained to him. Matthew let out a soft sigh in relief she came and agreed that it was time she got over her fear. Francis shook his head in a much louder and dramatic sigh.

“We really should do something to help her with that silly fear.” He commented. Alfred began to laugh his hero laugh which made the others realize he was about to suggest something on the stupid side.

“Dudes we should totally help her get over her fear of taxis while she stays here!” Alfred shouted too loud for indoors. Matthew nodded fully aware that he basically just paraphrased what Francis said meanwhile Arthur began to yell at him for that very same reason. An argument broke out between the two and Francis jumped into it for fun while Matthew took his dishes to the sink and rinsed them off a bit before just leaving them in the sink and going to the living room and turning on a hockey game.

* * *

Caprice woke up with a horrible headache and feeling very cold even under all the blankets. While she laid in the bed trying to remember what happened yesterday she was easily reminded as she heard Francis, Arthur, and Alfred yelling about something downstairs. Her headache began to increase as she heard their loud yells closer while she headed down the stairs. Among her many ailments bothering her she was very tired only sleeping until 9:00 in the morning after her adventure the day before. When she finally made it down the stairs the fighting boys didn’t notice and she just walked past them and sat on the other end of the couch Matthew was sitting on before giving into curling into a little ball on her end.

“So you are finally awake?” He asked her before getting a good look at her clothing attire. “Are those…Alfred’s?” He changed his question. She grumbled a bit still freezing but not energetic enough to search for a blanket before answering his question.

“All of mine were soaked so Arthur gave me these.”

“Okay then but I don’t know how happy Alfred will be about that.” Matthew responded.

“I’ll just let him know it was heroic of him to let me use his clothes and he will talk about how it was. If he makes me change hopefully my clothes will be out of the dryer.” She told him while curling into herself tighter.

“You wouldn’t have had to go through all this trouble if you would have taken a taxi you know.” Matthew put out into the conversation almost casually.

“I don’t mind going through the trouble if I don’t have to get into one of those disgusting things ever again. Walking is good for me anyway.” She countered although her argument was very weak. It wasn’t her fault she was terrified of them and while she covered it up with disgust it was truly pure fear she felt for them. She didn’t want the other countries to know how far her weakness went so she tried to play it down but it always failed.

“Walking in the rain isn’t good for you though.” Matthew threw her pathetic argument out to the wind with his single comment and she said nothing in response. The awkward silence was broke when three heads poked through the walk through.

“I told you both I saw her.” Arthur said triumphantly. Francis rolled his eyes while Alfred’s seemed to focus elsewhere.

“Are those my clothes?” He asked her. She sighed and in her miserable state didn’t feel like giving the long answer.

“Yes,” was all she told him. Alfred eyebrows furrowed in confusion while Francis let out a laugh that made Caprice feel the need to go back upstairs and lock the door so she could be left alone. She didn’t even feel well enough to eat Matthew’s pancakes and they were the best in the world! Arthur sighed and before Alfred could question any further he explained in detail what happened last night. In the end Alfred let out a laugh.

“So I being the awesome hero saved you from getting sick!” Alfred let out. Arthur looked like he was about to protest the comment when Francis made noise of disapproval while sneaking over and putting his hand on Caprice’s forehead.

“I wouldn’t say that young Amérique” Francis muttered. Caprice fought against the urge to grab his hand as he pulled it away for its warmth. Matthew looked to her and realized for the first time that she actually looked ill. Alfred pouted and Arthur sighed in slight frustration. Annoyed by everyone’s reactions she got up slightly shaky and walked past the wall of countries to their protest and went to Alfred’s bathroom and opened his medicine cabinet and grabbed the cold medicine. She had no intention on staying here sick. She closed the cabinet and walked back downstairs and took the pills.

“So do you still plan on coming to the meeting?” Alfred came and asked her. She noticed that the others were still in the other room doing whatever so she thought this was her chance to wonder about the real reason why she had come this time. America seemed more happy and confident than he had in the video. His skin was still pale and looked a little sick but his demeanor would make any person who did not suspect anything look away from it. He was wearing his jacket and what seemed to her multiple layers already even though it was early in the morning. He also had very baggy sweat pants on. Even with all the layers hiding it she could tell that he had lost weight. She could see that on the table the guys hadn’t cleaned up their plates since there were two empty plates but she could see one that was completely full.

“I have a few days to get better so I should be fine to go…”She answered as she walked over and cleaned up the empty plates leaving the full one in its place. She felt slightly faint but wanted to get information. She wanted to help him. “Sorry about your clothes. Thanks for letting me stay here. I don’t think I said that on the phone but I really am thankful.” She thanked him.

“Oh um thanks but you don’t have to thank me for staying here it is the hero’s job to help even if it is just letting someone stay at their place for a while!” He laughed. She sat down at the dining table opposite of the pancakes and he sat in the chair next to her away from them. Frowning she stared at the table and wondered how she was going to phrase her next comments.

“So it has been a long time since I went to the world meetings or seen you. So what is new? I can tell you have lost weight so all your dieting machines must have worked some.” She told him smiling. She hoped that he wouldn’t take anything she said in any other way than she meant.

“Oh thanks dude you’re the first to notice actually! Well there isn’t much new with the others. Prussia still sneaks in and does crazy stuff in the claim of the meetings not being awesome enough. Germany yells at everyone although lately he joins in the craziness with everyone. China tells everyone they are immature and that we should eat his food and basically if you thought nothing got done when you went to meetings they are a million times worse now.” He explained to her. She made a noise of frustration in her throat at the news. She couldn’t fathom how much a few months could change. Although she suspected that it was because the meeting lasted about two weeks straight to make sure a little progress was made. Also that way if a country missed one day for a meeting they would be fine. It didn’t work and hadn’t ever since Germany implemented it earlier that year.

“Well I am so happy that we mature nations can have peaceful meetings and not act like a bunch of uncivilized children forced into a daycare with no supervision oh wait… We are the children.” She remarked in a sarcastic surprised manner at the fake realization.

“He yeah, well maybe the other countries will be a bit more responsible when you show up.” America suggested which had her let out a bitter laugh.

“I doubt it. I can hear it now, oh the sick princess decided to grace us with her presence! How is it going sickie? Are you sure you want to actually do the work of showing up this time?” She ranted in the voices of the people she thought would make the comments. America meanwhile began laughing hysterically. She gave him a confused and slightly annoyed look since her headache had yet to lessen.

“Oh my gosh those were totally spot on the others have got to hear this!” America told her as he grabbed her wrist gently and slightly dragging her to the other room laughing all the way. In the other room Canada still sat on the couch completely ignored by the other two nations who were arguing quietly as to not disturb the other. No one with any sort of love for life would tick Canada off during hockey.

“Hey Mattie you have got to hear this.” Alfred said to him still grasping Caprice’s wrist and dragging her around. Matthew looking bored raised an eyebrow at him while turning off the TV proving to Caprice he had already seen that game. Alfred took his actions of recognition and started going again. “Okay Caprice do your Prussia voice again, then your Germany, and then just do some of the others I want to hear them.” Alfred told her to which she shrugged and began.

“I am way too awesome to take orders from you! Bruder you are not supposed to be at these meetings! Would you potato bastards shut up already? Ve Germany can I have pasta yet? You all are so immature. Why don’t you all become one with mother Russia?” She decided to do South Italy, North Italy, China, and Russia as well for fun. She realized that she had forgotten Japan so she quickly added, “I agree with America-san.”

“Wow you sound just like them.” Matthew commented. She thanked him but didn’t really believe him. She only started doing their voices because she got bored when reading the world meeting notes and would start to read them in their voices.

“Iggy, France you have to hear Caprice she is like a voice mastermind! Hey stop fighting and is that my lamp in pieces!” America yelled at them to no avail to stop their fighting. Feeling tired, miserable, and annoyed from all the fighting she took their fighting as an opportunity to do a little mischief.

“America just wanted to let you two know that I was also going to be staying here as well. But I can see that you two are busy so I will just go up to my room. Let me know if I am needed for anything or if you decide to become one with mother Russia?” She said in the position she had snuck to so they wouldn’t be able to see her as she talked to them in her Russia voice with her best copy of his aura. As she walked away she heard the two fighting nations stop and freeze and America and Matthew laughing their heads. She went to the dryer and took out her dry clothes and went to her room changing into her pajamas and crawling back into her bed. She was claimed by sleep very quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought below :3 Stay safe and have a great day!


	4. Chapter Four: Lies And Cheap Taxi Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take a taxi to the meeting. Caprice isn't happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So reading through this chapter I realized many things. One, I apparently had no sense of perspective when I was younger. The amount of switching between characters with no warning is confusing, I tried to put a marker before each one but they're short and random so I might have missed one. Two, the plot seems to move really fast in this story. Now a days I drone on and on about everything it feels like, the amount of introspection I put in my stories has changed a lot. Three, these chapters are so short and they end in really random places? I do not understand what possessed me to end the chapter here??? Twelve year old me and nineteen year old me are about to fight in a Denny's parking lot about chapter formatting xD Hope you all manage to enjoy!

She spent the rest of the day in and out of conciseness and getting medicine. The others realized later on in the day that she was still asleep in bed and discovered that her fever had risen drastically. After 9:00pm they all left her for bed or whatever they felt like doing putting an ice pack on her head. She woke up around 11:30 pm still feverish and feeling awful. She pulled out her phone and wondered if America would have made a video diary entry while they were there or even if he was going to do them daily. She got onto YouTube and logged into her secret account where she had found the video in the first place and subscribed. She found that he had posted another video. Clicking on it she waited patiently for it to load and laid quietly listening. 

“Hey dudes it's me again. I plan on doing these things daily but that will be a bit difficult since I now have four extra people staying with me. They all are here for the meeting coming soon. For the sake of privacy I’m going to change their names. So there is my brother and I’ll call him Can, there is Iggy, Fran, and Cap. I expected Can, Iggy, and Fran but Cap came as a surprise since she hadn’t been coming to the meetings lately. Turns out she had been faking being sick to skip them. I wish I had thought of that.

So my house has been kind of chaotic lately. Fran and Iggy can’t stop fighting and sometimes I get pulled into it too. It is really hard not to argue with those guys. Cap has a fear of taxis and please don’t ask me why so she tried to walk to my house. In the end she got here but only at 5:00am soaking wet from the storm. With no surprises from anyone she got sick and her fever rose pretty high there for a while. One thing I wasn’t prepared for was she actually noticed that I lost weight. Everyone at the meetings call me fat so I have been doing my best to lose weight so it is nice for someone to be able to notice. I really hope she will get better by the first day of the meeting. I feel like the guys won’t be that bad if she shows up. She didn’t agree with me though.

Maybe tomorrow they will fight less and she will get feeling better. I hope so. Anyway it is late so I am going to stop this video now. Now like before I ask that you don’t like or subscribe so people won’t notice these videos. I saw earlier that this channel had one subscriber. No thank you person I appreciate the sentiment but I really don’t want any. I guess I really should be done now, anyway bye!” He went on. She smirked to herself knowing that she was not going to unsubscribe. Without signing out or letting go of her phone she fell back to sleep.

The next three days were spent in a sort of strange pattern. She would be woken up to be given medicine and some food that she would then not eat because eating meant puking. That would happen multiple times a day and at night she would watch America’s videos. They were interesting to her because as the world meeting pressed closer America seemed to get more irritated or closed in depending on the moment. He also seemed to be annoyed that she was still sick. She closed the video and let out a sharp sigh. She had come to the conclusion that walking in the rain wasn’t the reason she was sick a while ago and figured that something had happened to the economy again. The rain had just made it worse.

She shakenly got up and started to walk to the bathroom closest to her. She entered and began to go through his cabinets to give herself another dose of medicine as it was time for it. She knew that as she searched the medicine cabinet that she wouldn’t be fine the next day the first day of the world meeting. She had made a goal that she would be there this time and she had no intention on failing to meet that goal. She planned to just convince the others she was fine by actually getting around herself and pretending that everything was normal. Heading back to bed she put an alarm on her phone for early in the morning and went back to sleep determined for the next day.

As she had planned the night before she got up early showered and got ready which included taking medicine and dressing nicely. She went downstairs and made herself some waffles and hot chocolate -since she didn’t like coffee or tea to be perfectly honest- and made herself look like the perfect example of health. After she finished eating which was her real challenge she went to the living room and began to watch T.V.

* * *

Arthur awoke early in the morning as always and began to get ready for the world meeting. That included showering, dressing formally, and brushing his eyebrows before going downstairs. When he got downstairs he saw the light on in the kitchen and dining room and he could hear the T.V playing. In the sink he could see fresh dirty dishes as well. Wondering who was up and ready before him he walked into the living room watching what looked like anima. Looking in further he saw Caprice in a long black skirt and a white professional looking top with a black little coat with the one button on it buttoned. Her brown hair that went a little above shoulder length was brushed out and looked nice. She looked perfectly healthy and ready for the meeting.

“Good morning Caprice are you feeling better?” He asked her drawing her attention from the T.V to him.

“Yes much better. Thank you for helping take care of me. All of you did which was nice.” She responded smiling.

“Well we didn’t need anyone else in the house catching a cold as well and you can’t afford to miss another meeting from being ill.” He told her trying to pretend that it was his sake and not for her and failing.

“Yes I apologize for putting you all at that risk.” She said to him before turning back to the T.V. He went to the kitchen and began to brew some tea while making some scones. As he made them the others came down the stairs first with Matthew then Francis and right before they all began to head out Alfred ran down the stairs and caught up with them.

“The hero couldn’t let you all go without me! Anyway I have some bad news for you all.” He laughed and then became more sheepish. They all looked at him expectantly so he would continue. “My car is having some issues so we should probably get a taxi.” He explained.

* * *

Caprice tensed a little and tried to ignore all the feelings she felt hit her in a rush. She noticed the others look at her and she smiled to try and reassure them that she was fine.

“Alright what are we waiting for?” She asked them. They all said something along the lines of alright in their own way and they began to walk. Caprice stayed close but always a little behind the group. She still felt really cold and slightly dizzy and having to go in a taxi wasn’t going to help with the rest of her problems. She didn’t want to inconvenience them or start panicking right there and then and show how weak she was, but her fear was still there eating at her and feeding all her worries. She couldn’t stop the fact that even the sight of them made her uncomfortable and she hadn’t gotten in one ever since her incident.

When they finally reached an area where taxis would be called Alfred managed to call one right away much to the others surprise. They all got in and they barely all fit. Uncomfortable and struggling to breath Caprice struggled to keep her composer.

“Where are you all heading?” The taxi driver asked and Caprice froze. She knew that voice and it took a very large amount of her will power not to jump straight out of the car and sprint to the world meeting hall. In her frenzied thoughts she didn’t hear Alfred give him the address she only heard his response. “Alright we’ll be there lickety split.” Then the car began driving.

After the car had been driving for a while Alfred began laughing.

“Hey Caprice, see this isn’t that bad there’s no reason to be afraid.” He told her. She didn’t look at him. She was trying to avoid the eyes in the mirror in the front and breathe. Her mind continued to torture her with the voice of the man and his little catch phrase he’d say every time she go with him for a ride. She was trying to convince herself the man in the front seat was not him. It wasn’t working.

“Yep nothing at all to be afraid of,” she said rather shortly which made Alfred’s smile falter for a moment. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. When it was time to get out she ended up being last since they all had to climb out of the opposite end of the car she was on since her door was too close to the wall. Before she got out the driver said one last thing.

“Nice to see you again doll face. I’m sure we’ll meet again soon.” She slammed the door hard on her way out and couldn’t keep the frown off her face as she began to walk to the building without the others.

* * *

Alfred cringed at the loud slam of the door and he was pretty sure she damaged something. Before he could say anything to her she walked into the meeting hall with a face that promised murder. He paid the driver an amount he was fairly sure a lot cheaper than it was supposed to be but he didn’t say anything. The rest of them began to walk to the meeting place in a group.

“Well that could have gone better.” Alfred commented.

“Do you think she was mad at us or something else?” Matthew asked and was ignored by the others as they all thought about what could have happened. Eventually they dropped the subject and got into an argument which Matthew stepped out of and walked into the meeting hall which the rest followed pausing their argument for Alfred to shout about the hero arriving and having Arthur yell at him and the argument to start again. After about twenty minutes of everyone coming in and doing whatever they want Germany could no longer take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought below, I'd love to hear it! Stay safe and have a fantastic day :3


	5. Chapter Five: Hero Replaced While Shade Is Thrown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world meeting has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow reading this was a blast from he past. The reference to Greece was actually inspired by world events going on when this was written not some random jab. I decided to leave one aru, but that's the only one I'm letting stay. I've been deleting the rest. Same with all the da's. The all caps thing was something I did a lot when I was younger. I saw it a lot in the books I was reading and liked it. Nowadays I don't particularly like it in my own writing. This chapter makes me sad because it's not even a full one thousand words. However I really like that I was writing characters I don't touch now, like Japan, and Russia. I never write about them anymore and I really should. Reading this also just kind of has me standing back and wondering when I changed Mayvis' character so much, because I did, but I never wrote it down in a hetalia fanfiction except for very, very short snippets. So her human name has changed and the biggest parts about her country changed, but there's no record of it. Makes me sad. If I ever decide to rewrite this fanfiction with Mayvis as she is now it'd be very different. Although now that I think about it, I did make a text based game based off of this fanfiction...

“Everyone shut up it is time to start the meeting! It seems we having everyone joining us for once so let’s begin!” He yelled at them and began to present on something that Caprice could actually care about. That was until he was interrupted by someone that she couldn’t see and then chaos began to break out.

“Germany I want pasta!” Italy cried.

“Yeah dude isn’t time for lunch?” America cried.

“All you care about is that rubbish you call food, why don’t you pay attention for once!” England yelled at him.

“I do not believe you need to gain any more weight da?” Russia commented which got a small amount of chuckles. Mayivs was not amused.

“Why don’t we talk about something important like when you are going to pay back that debt to me aru?” China forcefully suggested. 

“Speaking of money how are you Greece?” Someone asked and then everyone was yelling. Germany was getting very angry but it ended up him getting in an argument as well. Caprice sat there in her seat for another twenty minutes becoming more frustrated by the second. She would have been annoyed in the first place since she actually wanted to get stuff done but with the taxi ride and the topic Germany was focusing on actually mattering to her she was beyond furious. The last straw was she heard someone tell someone else (she didn’t hear who) to go kill themselves.

“THAT IS IT! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU GET BACK TO YOUR SEATS AND SIT DOWN LIKE THE FUCKING ADULTS YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE THIS MEETING AND WE ARE GOING TO GET SOMEWHERE WITH IT!” She yelled at them over all the voices in the room. Many of them looked around at first unsure who yelled and walked back to their seats looking annoyed, thankful, angry, or embarrassed. She sighed and leaned back a little in her chair thankful for a least a little quiet. Many countries began to look at Germany as if he was the one who yelled since it normally was he cleared his throat.

“Thank you to whoever got the room back under control now as I was saying…” He began to go back to what he was presenting before and Mayivs took notes even though she seemed to be the only one. The others were still looking slightly confused on who could have yelled although a few seemed to have come to a conclusion. “We will now have a half an hour break do not be late in coming back!” Germany informed them forcefully which caused a sigh of relief to travel around the room. 

* * *

America went over to Japan who was still gathering some of his stuff up.

“Hey dude!” He greeted him.

“Hello America-san.” Japan greeted back.

“Did you figure out who was the one to yell? I kept trying to place the voice but I couldn’t figure it out.” America asked him since he knew that Japan was better at this kind of thing than him.

‘Hai, I believe I did. It seemed to be Mayivs.” He answered.

“Oh man really…Well makes since we sort of ticked her off before the meeting. Also Germany has been taking over this whole time even though I’m hosting it really is annoying. I’m about to go say something to him about it but after that do you want to go catch lunch with me?” America asked him hopefully.

“I’m sorry but I have to decline since I already agreed to go speak to China. See you later America-san.” Japan told him as he bowed and walked away. America sighed and waved goodbye and then put on a determined smile as he walked over to Germany. He reached him before he walked out of the door.

“Hey Germany, can I talk to you for a second?” He asked him.

“What do you want and make it fast.” Germany told him after letting Italy know that he was going to catch up.

“Well dude you have been taking over this whole time but this time I am the host and I would actually like to host it, like I have topics-” before he could finish Germany interrupted him.

“No America I told you last time you hosted a meeting that you wouldn’t host again and I meant it.”

“But that wasn’t my fault it was-” America tried to reason but was interrupted again.

“I said no America.”

“But this is how I was able to get Mayivs to come! I told her that I was hosting.” America continued to argue.

“She seems fine without you now so why don’t you go stuff your face with burgers and stop wasting my time.” Germany said coldly as he walked away leaving a very frustrated and annoyed America behind. He walked out of the main part of the building into the side rooms he built into one that looked like no one touched it. He went to the end of the hall and took many turns in the order of left, left, right, right, then up a flight of stairs, up another flight of stairs, down a flight of stairs, and down another flight and then moving a bookcase out of the way he entered his own little private room where none of the other countries would ever be able to find him. He got out his camera and began to record. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought below, I'd love to hear it! Stay safe and have a wonderful evening.


	6. Chapter Six: Oopsie Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caprice feels like shit and America is live streaming his woes. She sends him a video back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read this chapter and I have decided that out of all of them this one so far makes me laugh the most. For one, the title, I can't tell if I'm laughing because it's actually funny or if I'm embarrassed. Either way it's never going to change xD For two I fucking realized I made Caprice's YouTube account name mine??? Why??? For three, I'm trying to imagine how she recorded a video of herself with a blanket over her face with the American flag on it in the same building as America instead of leaving a comment?? How did she record the video so that America knew what the blanket looked liked, did she have a stand? Did she hold her arm out of the blanket so she could record? She's sick with a fever so she's problem shaking like crazy and she doesn't know where exactly to aim, that's probably the most nauseating video ever. And to top it off she impersonates Karkat. Who is her favorite Homestuck character. Who happens to be my favorite Homestuck character. Disregarding the fact that Homestuck itself is based in a lot of American humor and Caprice is from another country had has her own politics to be worried about instead of America's if I wrote this today there is no doubt in my mind that her favorite Homestuck character would be Kanaya! Not Karkat. But Karkat's voice is probably the most fun to do in my opinion, and it would sound nothing like her own, so maybe she would still use Karkat's voice... And if she had to make a username today for YouTube it'd probably be something more like MagicalTreeLove or BestBookworm99. Not my damn username that my dad came up with for Xbox Live.

Caprice sat miserably in her chair wondering how careless she could have been to grab the wrong medicine to stick in her bag. The medicine she had taken that morning had worn off a little while ago and she was struggling to keep her eyes open much less stand. Even if she could she didn’t want to even go outside after that mornings encounter. She had put herself in a bad situation and she wasn’t sure exactly how to get out of it. She decided the best course of action was to get to where no one would bother her or see her and just stay there. Since the building was huge anyway she felt there should be some sort of relaxing room. She stumbled her way to a door and went in and flopped on a chair she found. Laying there she got on her phone and to her surprise she saw that America was live streaming a video and it had just started. She clicked on it and began to watch it.

“Then he tells me that I can’t host my own meeting! This is so stupid I just didn’t feel like waiting to tell someone about this but I know none of my coworkers would care. In fact I’m sure most of them would agree with him! It wasn’t my fault what happened last time either. Okay here is what happened that he is blaming me on. So I am hosting the meeting like I am supposed to when Gil bursts in and lights a firework inside and it starts a fire and me trying to be the hero gets the fire extinguisher and tries to put it out but its empty I guess since nothing happened so I run out to get water and the meanwhile I guess Gil revealed it wasn’t real fire just holograms or something and he makes it looks like the others look like they are on fire so when I ran back in I splash the water on them to put them out and I was blamed for the whole thing.

Now I am not allowed to host my own meetings. To make me feel worse that was how I got Cap to come to the meeting in the first place I think so she probably was annoyed by the fact I might as well lied to her and I forgot to talk about how much we ticked her off this morning. When I came down this morning I saw her down there all ready to go so I thought she was feeling better so I made a plan to help get her over her fear of taxis by making her ride in one with the rest of us this morning. She was really angry it seemed like. It’s like I can’t do anything right today! Also I’m really hungry but the others are still making fun of my weight so I have been trying to cut back on my intake while eating healthier but they don’t seem to notice.

I did a live stream this time because… well I’m not sure I normally have about three views and that one person still hasn’t unsubscribed. That’s right I’m talking about you MzDarknezz3. I still want you to unsubscribe but right now I would like a little help… I don’t know what to do. I am not dumb and I am ready to be serious at the meeting and put out real problems and solutions. I am done playing around with the others I want to be respected and be treated like it. I can see your comments and so I just guess I will stop now… bye I guess.” He explained. In her current no longer logical state of mind she was already pulling her camera out and she put a blanket over her so he couldn’t tell it was her. She changed her voice to sound more like her favorite Homestuck character Karkat and made the video and commented the link.

* * *

Alfred sat there for fifteen minutes thinking about how dumb his last video was. He didn’t really expect any good responses or really any and he hadn’t gotten any yet. He was about to shut his laptop off when he refreshed the screen one last time and to his surprise he had gotten a response. It was by his one subscriber and it was a link. Not thinking about getting a virus he clicked on it and found himself watching a video. There was a person sitting in some sort of chair thing with a blanket decorated with the American flag over their entire body. He saw that MzDarknezz3 was the person who posted it so he wondered if this was them. When they spoke they sounded like a boy going through puberty.

“Hello there. You never stated your name and your YouTube account is just called please do not subscribe this account is dead so I shall just give you a nickname of my choosing. You asked for help hero? Well I don’t have that much information from your briefing but I tried to come up with a few solutions to help you best I can. My first is to ask some of your coworkers that are your friends and will support you in your argument with the person not letting you host. Multiple people are harder to disagree with. My second solution is just for you to start hosting and say to everyone how Germany took over for you in the first part to help you finish preparing for your part and thank him or something like that. My last solution is to just not host explain to Cap why you didn’t host and when the meeting goes to chaos blame him. That is all I can think of to help you out sorry if none of these work or help you. Keep going and trying hard hero I have faith in you.” The user finished and the video went black.

America went over the video in his head and thought about the solutions. There was something about the video bothering him but he couldn’t place what it was so he watched it again. As he did his face paled and he had to go back to make sure that he wasn’t imaging it.

“…My second solution is just for you to start hosting and say to everyone how Germany took over…” He went back again to triple check.

“…how Germany took over…”

“Oh shoot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed and that this made you laugh at least half as much as I did. Let me know what you thought, what do you think the other countries YouTube accounts would be called? Have a great day and stay safe!


	7. Chapter Seven: Listen To Your Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayvis is doing worst and can tell something is going down in her country. All hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter for one is the reason why I was very hesitant to post this story for awhile, it personally just feels insensitive to me and I wish I knew how to fix it but I still don't have any ideas to write this story today that wouldn't make me uncomfortable. This chapter is all about the bombing of buildings of a nations capital and having them collapse and how it would affect the nation and the nations connected to them. I'm pretty sure the plan was for another made up country to be behind it but I dunno, the whole thing just makes me uncomfortable still. Another thing about this chapter, the perspectives are everywhere, I went through the chapter and tried to separate them all out but my gosh they were everywhere. I tried re-writing this story for a game but even that still just left me feeling icky. So I don't know. No one on wattpad seemed to find it insensitive? Maybe it's just me. Hope you can enjoy it anyway, and if you have any ideas on how to write a story like this with an attack like this being the central conflict without it feeling wrong please let me know.

Mayivs stumbled back into the meeting room fairly early and laid her head on the table wondering if what she had done was right. Her mind felt like there were things stuck to her thoughts making them impossible to see clearly. She could tell that she needed to get medicine fast or else she wouldn’t be able to focus at all. She most likely wouldn’t be able to stay awake at all. Keeping her eyes on the door she watched the others walk in and waited.

* * *

England felt he should be satisfied with how the meeting was going so far. There were some troubles at first but they were calmed down and they actually got things done. Despite this he still felt extremely bored throughout the whole thing and he almost wished for someone to interrupt so he could yell at them. Meetings as of late had been a good place to relieve anger and he had been taking advantage of that. It meant insulting the frog more so that was fun. However since everything was going well he barely had time to insult the frog or even make a comment. He wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted but it wasn’t what had happened the previous two hours.

* * *

America walked into the meeting room a combination of determination and fear. He knew from the video that someone in the meeting knew and watched his little videos, but he didn’t know who. They didn’t seem to want to make fun of him and they didn’t seem to want to be known either but it still made him nervous and fearful. What if the person decided to tell the others, or what if they called him out during the meeting? He wondered if he should just give up on hosting the meeting, but that’s where he felt determined. No matter what he wanted to host today’s meeting.

He noticed that there were a lot of others already in there including Germany so he had to make the choice on which option he was going to do. The most successful would most likely be the second one since no one would help him anyway. He took his seat next to England and continued to search for someone who may have a voice like the one he heard. At first no one caught his eye but then he saw Mayivs who looked awful. He checked the clock on the wall and saw that the meeting didn’t start for five more minutes so he got up and began walking to her.

* * *

England who had been watching America’s strange behavior in slight concern followed his trail and caught sight of Mayivs as well. He cursed inside his head and began to walk over to her as well. He should have known that she wasn’t better! He began to come up with different ideas on how she made herself seem so healthy but now so ill. He thought about it and realized that it was the way she acted that made them believe. She still had an unhealthy skin color and now while she sat there looking like a zombie it was clearer. This realization made him notice the man in front of him. He couldn’t help but stop and feel a pit grow in his stomach that something terribly wrong was happening all around him.

* * *

The world was an awful combination of too hot and too cold for Mayivs. It felt as if her body couldn’t make up its mind. Something was going wrong in her country it was apparent but with her muddled thoughts she couldn’t put her finger on it. She desperately wanted to lay her head down and sleep but she knew she that it would look extremely bad and convince the people she was staying with that she wasn’t well enough to go again. Lost in thought and completely exhausted she didn’t even notice the two other countries coming up to her.

“Hey Mayivs you don’t look to good.” America commented beside her. She didn’t want to turn her head to look at him but she did so anyway and was rewarded with a wave of dizziness. She tried to decode what he was saying to her which took at least a full minute until she responded with a horse and broken voice.

“I’m fine.” Even she knew that it sounded pathetic but she was trying her best.

“You sound awful.” England told her.

“I’m fine.” She repeated but it strained her to. She watched the world tilt around and the black dots dance around the world to a tune only they could hear. The more she watched the bigger they grew.

“Mayivs?” America asked worry coating his voice. She didn’t answer instead putting her head down on the desk and closing her eyes trying to block out the world. England put his hand on her forehead and made an annoyed tick.

* * *

“Her fever is back.” He informed America. He wasn’t exactly sure what the right thing to do in this situation was. The meeting was starting in one minute and there was no way he could go get medicine in that time. Germany would blow a fuse if he saw her sleeping and honestly here was a place she could only get worse. America looked as lost as him in what they should do. Looking at him he saw his face and how it seemed strained. How even the nervous smile seemed to take a toll on him and the way it exaggerated his pale face where a nice light tan laid before. England’s stomach flipped flopped all around and he felt guilt seeping into him. Before they could do anything else a loud voice with a heavy German accent bellowed out orders.

“Everyone in their seats the meeting is about to begin!” England quickly headed back to his seat not noticing that no one was following him. 

* * *

America took in a deep breath ready to go on with his plan. Germany began walking up but he went up before him smiling the best smile he could put on that moment. He felt Germany’s ice blue eyes burning holes into him and saw others begin to glare or sigh. His hands felt clammy and he hoped that he wasn’t visibly sweating.

“Thank you Germany for getting the meeting ready to start and taking over for me in the first part of the meeting I really appreciate it. Now I’d like to have our next topic be…” America was very grateful the plan worked and while he saw out of the corner of his eye Germany sit down his eyes stilled glared at him like he had just drank his soda and laughed. Many countries seemed to be surprised at his serious behavior and his deeply thought out presentation. He was starting to feel more confident as no one seemed to be making fun of him and they all were listening well. Even Greece seemed to be awake although that may be because the break hadn’t ended that long ago. The main person who was showing the least attention was Mayivs which disappointed him but he understood why.

As he went on and had the others participating slightly although everyone seemed really bored. He thought that he was going to get through this and have everyone finally realize that he was more than what they thought. He was proven wrong as he called on China to speak his opinion.

“When are you going to pay back your debt aru?”

“Well that-” he was cut off by another person.

“You ask that every meeting it’s obvious it isn’t anytime soon! Just shut up about it already.” Another person added although he wasn’t sure who. Then chaos broke out with countries yelling across the room about money and then eventually about anything. America felt his stomach drop as he tried to get the room back under control when they began to insult him instead.

"Shut up fatty!”

“No one cares about what you have to say!”

“You’re not smart enough to have put that together yourself, what did you do have your boss make it for you?” And they continued to come from all around. Only one person went on making fun of him instead of going back to arguing with the others. It was Cuba. He kept shouting at him all the things he had been trying to show he wasn’t. He felt dizzy and he swore the world was spinning. He struggled to breath. He felt as if all the air in the room was disappearing. Cuba didn’t seem to notice or care. America tried to figure out what the problem was. It didn’t seem like a normal body thing but then health wasn’t his best subject. The economy didn’t show any signs of getting worse that day and an attack would be different. So he couldn’t find a reason for what was going wrong.

* * *

Mayivs could feel it. Something was crashing down and lives were being lost, so many innocent lives. Blood was pooling in her mouth and dripping onto the table and she felt other cuts and bruises forming. She felt as if she were going to be sick. She tried to reach out to get someone to listen to her pleas to turn on the news but they were all too busy fighting each other to notice the broken country. The pain was building and that was the worst part the part making her ready to scream if her voice wasn’t so broken. She collapsed from her chair and onto the floor and soon had a pool of blood staining the fresh new carpet.

* * *

Many countries began to notice something was wrong with them very quickly as their vision began to go wrong and some began to hear things that weren’t there. Soon after that the unaffected countries saw that it wasn’t just a single country problem and backed off trying to help instead of fight. For some they were only getting a light headache but for others it was increasingly get worse. The most heavily affected were America, Canada, England, and France although in different descriptions of pain. For America he seemed to be experiencing symptoms of a panic attack while Canada had a headache that was extremely painful. England was struggling to hear and what he did hear was distorted and France felt extremely faint and slightly sick. Since no one knew what was going on Germany turned on the T.V showing the news.

“Here we are in Mayivs reshowing the first building crumbling down. The other five are not looking stable and everyone is advised to evacuate the city and head to the bomb shelters. The country is undergoing major damage and more is being threatened to come. Six buildings were attacked and so far only one has collapsed. The country has been pulling resources it has in multiple countries but the heavy majority are now refusing the help they promised the island country. The president is absolutely furious and says prices will be paid when the crisis is handled.” A news woman reported. Many of the countries faces paled and Italy began to cry for Mayivs. At first no one saw her and they were about to begin a search when far in the distance behind the news woman they watched a tower crumble into pieces.

* * *

Mayivs could feel the searing pain in her head and she heard her people scream. Even with the damage to her throat she couldn’t stop herself from letting out an awful shriek that caused more blood to escape her lips. The world was spinning and broken and she couldn’t hear anything besides the screams that had ripped her out of her pain induced sleep. She didn’t notice the tears streaming down her face as she tried to crawl to the door. She felt that she had to be there to help or to do something anything to help her people yet she wasn’t even in her own country. She wondered if her cold was a warning to her that her country was in danger and needed her yet she ignored it. It was too painful to move yet she continued to try. She had to get to her people to help them and the screams of the soon dead made her feel as if she no choice.

* * *

The second tower crumbled and a few countries screamed and more than just Italy was crying. Eventually some of the more reasonable and disciplined countries snapped out of their horror to figure out that one of the screams had been filled with pain. One of the countries to come to this conclusion was Russia who had a headache that was bothering him but he was attempting to not show it. He had nothing strongly against Mayivs and at the moment he was in an alliance with her although he knew she didn’t approve him taking Ukraine. He moved out of the crowd in from of the T.V and walked to where he believed he had heard the scream and found her on the floor in a pathetic attempt to crawl. There was blood staining the small amount of her white shirt that he could see and there was a stream of it on her chin that must have come from her mouth. The carpet was stained with it as well. It matted her hair and it was a sad sight really.

He kneeled down beside her and gently put a hand on her back which stopped her failing efforts in moving. He watched her turn her head and could see even that was a challenge. As her eyes locked with his he saw her streaming tears and the large gash on her forehead making her face look like a horror attraction. Her lips moved and he realized she was trying to tell him something. He stayed silent and waited for her to get out.

“I…I need to be there. They’re dying and I need to help them. I have to be there!” She then went into what seemed to be a very painful coughing spree that had little dots of blood splatter everywhere. She collapsed on the floor and stayed curled in a ball in what looked like an attempt to stop the pain. He knew it was useless. The pain wasn’t going to stop for her anytime soon. He didn’t know if she was injured anywhere else and he didn’t want to put her in any further pain. He very carefully turned her onto her back and undid her buttoned jacket and saw that there was a lot more blood seeping into her shirt then he originally thought and the areas were continuing to grow. She needed bandages.

“We need bandages over now!” He shouted after standing and staring hard to see if anyone would get in their right mind and do ask he asks. Quickly Switzerland and Germany were off to work but Italy was the one who came over right away and pulled out a roll of bandages. Italy was more practiced in the art of immediate medical attention so Russia allowed him to take over. Taking off her shirt the wounds looked awful. Blood covered her admin and one gash was deep enough that Russia was able to see part of her rib bone. The gash in her head while long and bleeding heavily was not as bad as he originally thought and was actually one of the lesser areas to begin.

Germany came over with towels and water and the two worked well as a team to clean and dress the wounds. Russia could catch only small snippets of their quiet conversations. He heard Germany mentioning that stitches were needed and Italy was becoming more worried about the blood loss as time ticked slowly on. Although it could have only been a few minutes if felt like hours had passed before Switzerland arriving with Liechtenstein and a full medical kit. It had the needed supplies so they began to do the stitching. All seemed to be well as the two stood up slightly smiling a relieved smile until a broken painful scream was heard beside them as another deep large gash opened on her stomach. She began to cough hard and blood came from her mouth once again. Italy paled considerably and quickly went back down next to her to begin working on the new wound.

* * *

The countries surrounding the T.V watched as the third tower crumbled down and once again a few countries screamed. No one knew what to do for they were all helpless in the situation. Although certain countries were beginning to feel there mind switch from horror to anger. Who was behind these attacks was the question many countries repeated in their head. Soon there were suspicious looks being passed around. Other countries not thinking that way noticed the looks and started to grow angry or impatient with them.

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?” Asked Cuba asked extremely annoyed.

“You’re one of the few countries experiencing no pain.” China answered him simply. Cuba narrowed his eyes starting to understand what China was insinuating.

“What does that have to do with anything?” He asked him taking a step forward as if daring China to tell him, but before China could say anything to the angry Cuban a yell full of shock and anger pulled him away from his words.

“Why would I be the one attacking Mayivs!? I have trade routes and treaties with her as well!” A scoff could be heard and then more countries began to shout out similar phrases. Soon they were fighting and yelling at one and other about who was behind the attacks and how they would pay. The ones that were the most heavily affected by the attacks wanted to get the others to stop but no one listened to their pleas. The fighting was beginning to get worse as some became physical and countries threw punches and kicks either to defend themselves or attack who they believed to be the attacker. Everyone froze however when a shot rang around the room and silence took over while everyone looked to where the gun was fired.

It was Switzerland who had shot upwards and was glaring at everyone with a fierce look. In that same area they saw Russia rise up from where he had been crouching and some noticed the specks of blood on his coat. He had an aura of seriousness around him that encouraged everyone to keep their mouths shut. They also watched Germany rise up and the few who paid close attention could see Liechtenstein run over and disappear to where Germany was. Most countries payed closer attention to Germany’s clothes that were stained deeply with blood.

“Listen here everyone; we have a bleeding nation who is in the midst of a terrorist attack. If you are just going to stand around and fight then leave but if you want to be useful help the injured!” Switzerland ordered and Germany nodded behind him. Soon there were many nations coming to help and others working with some of the heavily affected nations to help ease their pain. Some watched the news to make sure nothing else began to go wrong and to see how bad the damage would be.

When the fourth tower collapsed it was easy for everyone to tell as another scream shot through the building. They began considering taking her to a hospital but none of them were sure how to try and tell a doctor why more wounds kept opening. Instead they moved her to the table and began to give her constant medical attention. It was another hour before the news said that the rest of the towers were stable and people were in safety. Once the towers stopped falling the wounds on Mayivs stopped opening and they were able to get her completely wrapped up again. England and Canada were good with treatment so they were able to convince the other countries that despite their injuries that they could take care of Mayivs at America’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading hope you enjoy! Let me know what you thought below. Stay safe and have a great day!


	8. Chapter Eight: Emotional Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the attack. Taking place at America's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dramatic as fuck and not in the way I was expecting. I was expecting a lot of anger and crying from Mayvis because y'know, when I'm in severe pain I'm kinda of emotional and grumpy, but that's not what I got. Younger me and older me are completely different people I guess xD I really want to know what was going through my mind when I wrote this chapter. I think I must have been at least a little older when I wrote this because all the perspective switching was already marked. I also start to hint about Mayvis's actual government in this chapter and I want to know more?? Like what is her actual land like XD I made a whole ass country and only talked about the personification, but I also have barely described what Mayvis herself looks like? Please tell me past me I want to know about this character. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

It took two days for Mayvis’ fever to break, and a third for her to be unrestrained. She was under the delusion that if she was there in her country that she could do something, but in trying to move around all she did was aggravate her injuries. France understood her desire, he couldn’t imagine not being in France during any attack, but he was becoming frustrated at her persistence. England and America took care of contacting her boss, mainly America since this was his country, who was actually happy Mayvis was out of the country. As it turned out, the attack was from a domestic terrorist organization that wanted extreme government reform. While for the most part the government was a democracy, there was still a royal family. Each building attacked was where a royal family member had been, be it one living in the government provided castle or not. Mayvis was listed as one of the family members as her cover for being in the government, and her boss didn't want her to be in danger.

“France? Are you okay?” Canada’s soft voice lifted him from his thoughts and he turned to face the pale country. Canada himself looked exhausted, he took the night watches in her room in case there was another attack or if she opened one of her injuries. He claimed that it was fine but the bags under his eyes spoke otherwise.

“Oui, but are you? You look terrible,” while Matthew frowned at the comment he didn’t deny it either. With a heavy sigh he plopped down onto the couch on the opposite side of France. He was wearing yesterday’s clothes.

“I don’t know how she does it, but she has been staying up every night on her phone no matter how many times I take it from her. I don’t even know how she gets it back! It’s like one moment, I have her phone so she can let her body heal, and the next she’s having a different conversation with her boss about what’s going on, or just watching random videos on YouTube,” he explained and France nodded along expecting all of it. Caprice was a bit of a worry wart and cared deeply for her people. “I almost want her back in restrains.” France shook his head and held in a laugh.

“You just need to get more sleep,” this time Matthew shook his head.

“With only you, Arthur, and Alfred up and around this place would be chaos. She needs quiet to sleep, and sleep to heal.”

“And you need to sleep so you can make sure she sleeps,” with that the conversation lulled into comfortable silence. It would have been the perfect opportunity to try and manipulate Matthew to sleep if it wasn’t for England’s random shout upstairs and Alfred’s obnoxious laughter coming through the floor.

* * *

To sum up how Mayvis felt into one word: pissed. She was livid at the monsters that dare call killing millions an act of necessity for change. She was angry that she wasn’t in her country to help. Furious that she was bedridden, and upset that the only reason she wasn’t in her country for the attack was because she wanted to help Alfred, but instead he was helping her. If all of that wasn’t enough she realized that in her video to help him she had made a mistake. He hadn’t posted a video since, so she watched the old ones and analyzed them, searching for some way she could help him without upsetting him. If staying in America was really the best thing to do as her boss (repeatedly) told her then she was at least going to accomplish her original goal.

* * *

Not even tea could make England’s nerves relax. Mayvis’ condition was improving too slowly for something else not to be coming, that or her relentless attempts to prove she was okay was causing more harm than England thought. But it wasn’t just her. After noticing how sickly America looked at the meeting he had begun to pay more attention to him, and he hadn’t seen him eat once. At meals America would grab ridiculous portions as usual, but then somehow not eat any of it. How he hadn’t noticed before boggled his mind. Part of him wanted to confront the lad on the whole thing, but part of him thought better of it. Perhaps he was just worrying over nothing, maybe he was just dieting again and eating other food in his room. Yet, it still bothered England to see how baggy some of his clothes that used to hug his frame looked now.

* * *

America sat in his room alone. His eyes were trained to the ceiling, just as they had been for the past hour. After a lot of thought he knew who was watching his videos, he wasn’t an idiot after all. In the end he was glad she was the one who found out, because she would definitely stay quiet about it. He couldn’t keep making them though, that just felt like a violation for some reason. Instead he wrote in a journal, because getting his emotions out physically had been nice. While he felt good about being her hero for awhile, he was tired of having people in his house. England kept looking at him weird at meal times and he could see how unhappy France and Canada were but had no idea how to help. Instead he blinked, and decided to go talk to his one subscriber.

“Hey Mayvis,” neither England nor Canada were in there, probably wanted to give her some privacy. Well he was ruining that.

“Hello America, how are you?” Her tone was formal and polite. The room was dark and he suddenly realized he had no idea what time it was.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? I’m fine of course,” she frowned at that and he was positive that she was his subscriber. 

“I’m doing better, although I wish Arthur and Matthew would stop coddling me,” her sudden shift into human names didn’t surprise him. She was trying to make him more comfortable. For whatever reason that made him angry, his emotions had been everywhere since the attack. More often than not he found himself finding excuses to be alone in his room, when he didn’t he found himself arguing with England and France. 

“Listen Caprice, I actually came in here to talk about something important… I know you watched my videos, and don’t worry, I’m not mad,” lie. “I’m fine really,” lie. “You didn’t have to come just for me, but thanks. Just, please don’t tell any of the others about the videos.” She was silent for a solid minute after he finished. Her eyes never left his face in the quiet despite his looking anywhere but hers. 

“It was wrong of me to ignore what the others said to you before, and to give up going completely. You’re videos helped me realize that. I’m sorry I looked at something so personal but I’m glad I saw it. If I hadn’t I wouldn’t have figured out that I was treating my friend so terribly,” she spoke slowly and seriously. He had expected her to look away but she just kept looking at him, the only sign of nervousness on her was that her hand was doing something under the blanket. In fact the longer he paid attention to the hand the worst it got, until he looked at her and saw she was finally not staring at him.

“It’s fine,” he tried to reassure but was surprised when her eyes snapped back to his with speed that clearly made her dizzy.

“No it’s not dammit! I left you without thinking, and they torment you, tell you lies-”

“Calm down Cap, it’s okay, I forgive you,” another lie. He wanted to, but it hurt to much to hear her say it out loud like that. Unfortunately he was pretty sure she could tell. Still she slowly nodded her head, and he headed out the room. Before he got the door closed he heard a quiet sob, and then he got the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought below if you wanna :3 Stay safe and have a great day!


	9. Chapter Nine: Sleep Is For The Weak?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a dramatic read aloud of this chapter to my girlfriend and we both died laughing. I think this chapter is highly enjoyable if you read it like a bad actor's monologue. Also, the fact that she refers to him as the taxi man, why did I do that? Why? ALSO "The throbbing pain in her midsection got worse and she couldn’t help but to moan" had me rolling XD My girlfriend did not have any context for this line other than the rest of this chapter and it was great. Sometimes reading your old stories are really fun. Any of you have a favorite line you wrote in a story that seems absolutely ridiculous now?

Arthur awoke with a headache. Often he was an early riser, but not today. Today he had slept in past ten. He was surprised no one came to wake him, but grateful. The reason he slept in was because he hadn’t been able to fall asleep until sometime in the early morning. His thoughts were stuck in a whirling storm of worry, why wouldn’t Alfred eat, why wouldn’t Caprice heal faster? He swore he heard crying in the middle of the night and walked in on Caprice during a nightmare thrashing around. After that and fixing the dressing of her wounds he was surprised to find that back in his room the crying sound hadn’t stopped. Of course his first thought was of Alfred but the lad had locked his door and wouldn’t answer any of his knocks. In the end he went back to his room and paced until he felt too tired to stand. Now that he was awake part of him wondered where Matthew had been, but he wasn’t in the mood to ask about it.

He went downstairs to be greeted with the other three sitting in the living room apparently having already ate. He grabbed some leftovers and started brewing some tea. When he went to toss his napkin he saw in the trash a large amount of pancake. His stomach twisted, he knew whose those were. His appetite was gone, and he felt himself freeze just staring at the trashed pancakes.

“Angleterre, what are you doing out there?” Francis asked snapping him out of his trance.

“None of your bloody business frog!” Arthur snapped. Alfred laughed but it felt wrong, almost forced. Arthur couldn’t stop noticing that he was too pale, his eyes too dull, and his body too small. How had he considered brushing this off at first? What was he supposed to say to fix this?

“What’s going on Iggy, how’d I get up before you?” Alfred asked after he calmed down from his laughing fit. For a moment Arthur wanted to confront him right there, ask what the hell was going on, but again that small part of him that was unsure held him back.

“Japan told you how to say it one time and it reminded you of that bloody song and suddenly I’m stuck with the most ridiculous nickname in the world. If you must know I have a damn headache,” he mumbled, grabbing his finished tea and going to join the others. Although he promised himself that later he would get Alfred alone.

* * *

Caprice had a nightmare the night before, one leaving her unable to sleep for the rest of the night, or to eat in the morning. She was used to the nightmare, it was normal to have it when she was stressed, and with everything that had happened stressed didn’t even cover the half of it. No, it was waking up and being restrained that made it worse. In her half asleep state she could remember the end of the dream following the path of real life as she was no longer able to move. The taxi man had won for once, and she shivered at the mere thought of that happening.

She could remember the day he locked her in the car very clearly. How she had tried to ask him what he was doing, how nice the man who was always the same driver for her had been before suddenly was cold and frightening. The way he had grabbed her wrist when she tried to get out.

She shook her head as hard as she could causing her headache to worsen. The memory of that day and all the pain her people were in combined were haunting her. There was nothing positive for her to focus on, she had failed at helping Alfred, he was just brushing her off at this point. If she hadn’t been so stupid while she was sick than he wouldn’t have figured it out, then she could be discrete. Then again she didn’t know what to do in the first place, she had jumped into this head first and it had fallen apart. That’s how a lot of decisions she made went, she just wanted to help and she didn’t think first. Perhaps she should focus more on planning her actions before she takes them. 

The throbbing pain in her midsection got worse and she couldn’t help but to moan. Shifting didn’t help, nothing was helping. There was something more happening in her country and she knew it. Her boss wouldn’t tell her shit about it, and kept telling her it was fine and to stay with America. Mayvis was tired of the word fine, she wasn’t fine, her country wasn’t fine, America wasn’t fine, and the word fine might as well be a code for a lie.

* * *

“Caprice will you please just go to sleep!” Matthew’s angry whisper only brought a sigh out from the girl. Arthur stood on the other side of the room frowning. Alfred and Francis stood in the back of the room. Francis and Matthew had convinced the other two an intervention was necessary. 

“It is five in the afternoon, there’s no need to do this now, or bring the others into this. I’m an adult, I’ll sleep when I’m done with my work,” she said, Matthew’s face shifted along with Francis’s. 

“What work? Your boss has ordered you to heal,” Francis pointed out and Canada nodded. 

“ Listen-”

“I know you’ve been having nightmares.” Arthur’s grim voice cut off Caprice’s newest lie. All eyes went to the tired English man as he looked straight at her. “You can’t avoid them forever, perhaps talking about them would help?” She glowered at him for a moment, then huffed out another sigh.

“They’re about the taxi man and what he did, I get them when I’m stressed out okay? I just would rather not deal with the memory,” Her voice was quieter and she curled further in on herself.

“Why don’t you explain what happened fully, maybe then we can help?” Arthur pushed, although his attention was partially on Alfred as well. She closed her eyes and in a moment she began to explain what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed! Stay safe and have a lovely day!


	10. Chapter Ten: The Problem with Taxi’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out the truth on why Mayvis is afraid of taxis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is why there's a non con warning. Looking back over this story I'm not sure why I decided to include this or where I was going with it. I know it was important, that David was important. But I don't remember how. Reading it again I wish I had included more details in their relationship. That there had been multiple flashbacks to show how good of friends they were while also giving red flags. Instead there's just this. I also wish I had described David, I have no idea what he looks like besides American, which means nothing to me. I do think I did a decent job of giving him his own voice. If I rewrite this story I'll want to work on him, give him a look and more reason to be in this story. This story that's supposed to be about America but seems to be more about Mayvis. If I were to rewrite this story it would go a lot slower, and I would want to put more focus into America's relationships with everyone and his body. I would want to have him post more videos. The attack on Mayvis could still happen but I would want it to be connected to David somehow. I call it domestic terrorism in this fic but I like the idea of it actually being an organization that knows about personifications and is trying to hurt them. Or hurt Mayvis specifically since she's supposed to be old and hurting her would hurt the rest. Idk. This is the last complete chapter I have written for this fic. If you would like to see it rewritten or have ideas I'd love to hear them. If you want to write your own version feel free. I'd love to see it!

* ~* ~*(Flashback)*~*~*

“Romano I’m going out!” Caprice called out to her friend. Although the two weren’t very close she liked South Italy, and while she worked on trade agreements with Italy and Germany she was offered to stay in the Italy's home. She wasn’t going to refuse free lodgings and fun times with friends.

“Damnit how many times do I have to tell you I don’t care! I’m not your tracker,” his response caused her to smile as she went out the door. She had already ordered a taxi from the company, she paid extra for the same driver to take her both. The company didn’t seem to really argue with a few more hundred than they were meant to get. She liked her driver, he was a pleasant man in his late thirties. Despite being in Italy and him taking her to Germany he had an American accent to both languages. 

He pulled up to the side of the house with his signature wide smile and tan hat and invited her inside the car in English. Since she figured out he was American she told him she was fluent. They talked about random things, how beautiful the sights in Italy were, he had given her some names of places she hadn’t been to yet and described them to her, the best food places, or television shows they both liked. He knew she was from Mayvis and she described her land to him, while he described Michigan to her. They avoided topics like family after it had been brought up once. Both were closed off about it and lived alone, now. 

Yes, she liked her taxi man, David, and so when he took a different route than normal she didn’t question it. He was as friendly as ever and they were pleasantly talking about the football game the night before. She was telling him about the fit her friend Lovino had thrown and he laughed along. When all the sights out the window started to look unfamiliar she didn’t even register it because she was extremely interested in hearing David describe how Lake Michigan looked and felt. It sounded so wonderful that she decided she’d ask Alfred to take her there, she hadn’t hung out with him in a while. She did however notice when David pulled over and parallel parked, and it wasn’t in front of the right building.

“Traffic is real bad today darling, I can’t get you to the building itself, but you’re not to far from it,” for some reason she accepted that answer and she went to open the door. He grabbed her wrist hard and his hand was cold. It hurt, and she was sure that it would leave a bruise. “You know they haven’t given me a cent of that extra cash you’ve been giving them?” She pulled her wrist away and tired the door handle, but it was locked. He gripped tighter and she noticed that there was no blocker between the front and back seat as David climbed in back with her. 

“What are you doing David? Stop it and let me go, you’re hurting me!” Caprice didn’t beg, she ordered him with all the anger she could muster, which in this betrayal situation, was a lot. She went to unlock the door but he yanked her into him and wrapped his other arm around her. She struggled but he was strong.

“That’s okay, because the best thing I got was getting to meet you in person. Getting to have you,” Caprice slammed her head back into his chest over and over, she yanked, kicked, and screeched to get him to release. She wished she had America’s super strength, or even Germany’s muscles. Hell, Hungary could probably break out of this faster than her. “ I want my payment doll face. Don’t worry, I’ll be done lickety split.” he whispered into her ear with a husky voice. He let go of her arm and wrapped his hand around her throat. She couldn’t get any air in but that didn’t stop her struggling as he pushed her onto her back. One of her kicks finally landed and he let go with a grunt while he gripped his crotch. She got into a position where she was facing him and punched him in the face before fiddling with the lock so she could get out. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her down to her back and it was a good thing that she was flexible because she was pretty sure if not she would have torn a muscle. Either way both of his hands were around her throat until black spots swayed in her vision and she closed her eyes.

If she were human this surely would have ended differently, and she was extremely thankful, not for the first time, that she was a nation. She awoke much faster than any normal human would have to find herself laid on her stomach and unclothed under her torso. Nothing had touched her yet and she used the surprise of the taxi man, she couldn’t call him David now, he didn’t deserve the name of a friend, to kick him in the head. Twisting around she slammed his head into the window over and over until she didn’t see him move again. Rushing as fast as she could she got her clothes on and climbed in front to escape the vile car and sprinted. 

He hadn’t lied about being close to the building. She was half an hour late, and Germany, her boss, and Germany’s boss were going to scold her until they realized her condition. They went to send her to Romano’s and were about to call a taxi until she screamed no and began to sob. Romano picked her up and took her to his place.

* ~* ~*(Flashback End)*~*~*

No one spoke for a moment. Absorbing the full story. Most countries knew that a taxi driver attacked her once, that was it. No one in the room had known how he had attacked her or what almost happened to her. That she had become friends with the man. Alfred started it, he went over and hugged Caprice, who had begun to cry telling the memory. Francis, Matthew, and finally Arthur joined the hug and they stayed like that until each of them had fallen asleep. Reassuring her every time she awoke or seemed panicked in her sleep that they were there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed :3 let me know what you thought below. Stay safe and have a wonderful rest of your day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought below if you want :3


End file.
